Logging Rules
!Warning! This is the old Wiki account. Go to srtmush.com !Warning! A very special thanks goes to http://www.jlumux.com/ for helping me figure out some of the tricks behind making logs easy to do. THE RULES! When posting your logs, please keep the following guidelines in mind. Remember, your logs are out here for anyone with internet access to see. Due to the nature of a wiki, what you post will be around for a very long time, even if you change the page later. People can always access your changes using the history feature. * We prefer that your logs be PG-13 in nature. The occasional R-rated log (for language and violence) is fine, just as long as you clearly mark the log as such beforehand. * Please edit your logs carefully for content. A stray page or channel comment is distracting, and could potentially be very embarrassing! Method One Type the name of your Log following the titling guidelines (YYYY-MM-DD - Log Title) in the box below, and then click the Create Page button. To avoid seeing a weird jigsaw (thanks, Wikia!), click on "Source" on the far right side. Don't freak out, it looks like programming, it kind of is, but we're going to make it simple. There is a tutorial here: Example Log Input After you have filled out the Summary information, paste the log into the file and click the SHOW PREVIEW button. If everything is groovy, click the SAVE PAGE button. See the example below if you're not sure what your log page should look like. If you would like to make links to Character pages in your "Who=" field, make sure to include each character name in double square brackets. Once you have posted the log, they will be automatically added to those players' character pages - as long as they have them. Note that they get added if they are generally linked in the log - and that it is not decided by the 'Who' infobox section specifically! So be light on who you tag in a log, outside of the 'who' field. Method Two This method is a bit more involved than the first method. To create the link for your log, go to your character's bio page, and scroll down to the Logs section, then click on the edit link to the right. In the edit box, type the title of the log (see the Titling rules below), then highlight the entire string and click the Inline Link ( ) button. That should surround your log title with double brackets . When that's done, hit the SAVE PAGE button. Now, you should have a red link to the log in your Logs section. It's red because it doesn't link to a page with any information on it. Click on the link, and you will be redirected to a new page with an edit box. Paste the Logsummary info into the edit box, then your log. Click on the SHOW PREVIEW button and make sure that everything looks nice before hitting the SAVE PAGE button. This will cut down on unnecessary edits. Titling To keep logs consistent, they should be titled in the following format: YYYY-MM-DD - Name of Log Posting All logs must contain the Logsummary template. The Logsummary template will automatically group the log into the Logs category. To use this log summary table in your log, copy-and-paste the following: Fill in your information after the = Example Let's see that crazy wikicode in action! Here is an example of the code, and the output: